


Golden Ticket

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Meet-Cute, Willing Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: A flash of heat speared through him and he tilted his head up in awe. Those golden eyes swallowed him whole.Bucky was willing to be the sacrifice to save his town from Hydra, but he was even more willing than he expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 16 - Golden  
> and StarkBucks Bingo I4 - AU Mythology

Sweat dripped down his neck, but Bucky didn’t dare wipe it away. He didn’t want to bring the attention to himself with more movement. Every shift of his feet seemed audible in the stillness of the town square. 

The men on either side of him remained frozen, most of them not breathing.

Bucky’s throat was dry, but he swallowed anyway. He was one of many, which lessened the chances that he would be chosen as the sacrifice.

Fear kept them still, not wanting to bring attention.

They were as instructed, lined up in the square when the sun was at its highest point. Soon, this would be over.

Footsteps shook the ground underneath him. Someone whimpered, but Bucky held his tongue. He shut his eyes and attempted to prepare for the monster that would soon be in their midst.

This was to save the town. Whoever was chosen, even if it was him, would be one sacrifice for the good of all. They needed the protection from Hydra that this new monster offered.

A monster who negotiated rather than slaughtered their people in the night. Bucky saw the benefits, even if he didn’t like the methods.

All the single men were lined up in the town square.

When Bucky opened his eyes, he was confused. It was a human who walked into the town square, though not one of the townspeople. 

The ground shook with each of his steps. 

He was shorter than Bucky, with soft fluffy brown hair. His skin had a light golden tan, and he almost seemed to sparkle with gold in the sunlight.

Then he got closer, and Bucky could see the shining, golden eyes. A monster in human form. An attractive human form. 

The man-and-monster approached the person at the end of the line.

They fell to their knees, hand covering their head, and the monster moved down the line. Gasps and whimpers and trembles follow his trail, those golden eyes as heavy as a weight.

Bucky bit his lip. He was next.

He tilted his chin up. He would meet those golden eyes. He would look into the eyes of a monster and know.

Liquid gold trapped him, tugging him in until it felt like Bucky was falling. He saw a flash - Anthony, King of the Forest, standing tall. Taller than Bucky now, with golden horns erupting from the curls of his hair and stretching into the sky. Anthony’s chest is of human form but dusted in gold, while his legs are soft green and like tree bark.

He loomed over Bucky, commanding and powerful.

A flash of heat speared through him and he tilted his head up in awe. Those golden eyes swallowed him whole.

Then with the crack, Bucky was back standing in the town square and staring at delighted golden eyes and a broad grin.

“Call me Tony,” Anthony commanded. He beckoned to Bucky.

Bucky’s fear crumbled under the weight of curiosity and the heat of danger. It licked up his spine, and he flushed as he stepped forward.

Bucky nodded and stumbled forward.

“Are you - was that your other form?” Bucky’s voice carried across the silent square.

“Yes.” Tony’s golden eyes peered up through his lashes. “You liked it.”

Heat crawled across Bucky’s cheeks. It wasn’t a question, but he answered quietly, “Yes.”

Tony grinned, his teeth seeming wicked sharp though they were meant to be human.

“You’ll be right at home.”


End file.
